Remnants Reclamation
by Terraforming Snowman
Summary: Years past since the fight on Requiem, A UNSC task force was sent to find more Forerunner planets and search for any life on them. The task force manage to find life on one Forerunner planet, but what they found could help or destroy all of humanity. Read as team RWBY fight along side a few UNSC soldiers and possibly find more than what they expect. Major AU with pairings and OC's
1. History

**OK, I apologize for not getting chapter 3 up for Crysis RWBY but I had this idea that I need to type out, and now I did. This chapter is just a quick history about Halo from the way beginning the Halo 4, I wish I could add Halo 5 but it hasn't came out yet and I have no clue what weapons they have. So enjoy my new story. Please Review, feedback is great.**

 **XXXXXX**

The year 2492 was the start of colonization in planets, even out of reach of humankind, over 800 planet's were colonized. Even then fear of war and separation was arising causing the Unified Earth Government or UEG developed the Orion project or the Spartan 1 project to defend the inner colonies from the Insurrectionist.

The year 2525, humanity made contact with extraterrestrial beings. Humanity tried to make peace but what they got in return was a plasma bombardment known as glassing from one of their farming colonies Harvest. This was the first war mankind had become part of and against beings with advance technology. Through at the entire years they haven't manage to push the Covenant back.

2552, during that year the UNSC planned to capture a high ranking Prophet to ransom for a truce but before that could happen the Covenant appeared over the planet Reach and started to eliminate all life on the planet, only a few survived and a ship known as the Pillar of Autumn escaped. Same year different time, the Pillar of Autumn came across a large planet like ring, but what they didn't know was that it was a super weapon that the beings before them created and the Covenant wanted it. On October, 2552 the Covenant made it to Earth thinking the Ark was located their. through this the UNSC and the Covenant Separatist prevented the destruction of Earth by only a margin.

2553, the war was over and the humans and Covenant Separatist won the war. Humanity took this time to reconstruct all of the colonies. They supplied the Sangheili weapons to destabilize the government. This year was also the year that the Infinity-class warship was under construction.

4 years later after the Human-Covenant war, the Infinity was task to locate Halo Installations for the UNSC to research and decommission. Later they were task to locate the Forerunner Planet, Requiem. Six months after the incident, the Infinity returned to fully complete its objective.

2 years after the events of Requiem, a UNSC task force stumble upon another Forerunner planet called Remnant. They made contact with the natives of the planet called Faunus, the diplomats made a peace treaty and was even allowed to colonize in the planet. But with the remnants of the Covenant still trying to gain all of the Forerunner artifacts that it so happen that Remnant had one.

 **XXXXX**

 **Also forgot to mention, it is AU...somewhat. This ends the author notes and have a nice day.**


	2. First Contact

**Second chap, about the nerfing and everything...Fuck the nerfing, the semblance and Aura will not leave nor will it be nerfed, Yang and Ruby will kick Covvie ass.**

 **A thanks to Chiufan95 for the help, every help counts my friend.**

 **Like I said in all my stories, please review, flames are good, insults will be ignored.  
XXXXXXXXX**

6 UNSC frigates floated around the new planet that has been found by said frigates. The captain of the operation looked through the windows and took a good look at the planet. One of the crew members looked through the radar and panicked.

"Sir, we have Covenant Remnants ships on the other side of the planet." The crew member said while looking at the radar.

"We can't risk the Covenant to know we're here, captain, what course of action do we take?" The second in command asked.

The captain of the ship looked at the planet and sighed. The planet reminded him of Earth and Reach and gave a bit of determination.

"We go in." The captain said.

"But sir, we are risking this fleet, what if they are negotiating with whatever is down there?" The second in command asked.

"Polosky, check how many Covenant ships are out there." The captain ordered.

"About less than what we have sir." The crew member now named Polosky said.

"What are they Lieutenant, I need more than that." The captain said.

"1 CAS-class, and 2 CSO-class, I think they're planning on invading the planet." Polosky exclaimed.

The captain looked towards his second in command and gave a smirk.

"Commander, ready the troops, contact Lord Hood, we need more than just us to fight 2 super carriers and an assault carrier." The captain said.

"Ro-roger sir, but are you sure this is the right choice of action?" The commander asked.

"Son, I've done many battles in my life, all the choices I have made got us here, I know you are new and this is your first time in a true battle so lets have your first experience right now." The captain said.

The commander looked directly at the captain's eyes and nodded and looked at the fleet before looking back at the captain.

"I suggest that we get the Phoenix-class ship to create a temporary base on the moon." The commander suggested.

"Good choice commander, do as he says, I'm going ground side." The captain announced.

"Captain, are you sure that's a good idea?" The commander asked.

"Yes, you're in charge once I get back, I need to talk to their head of command or whatever they have as a leader." The captain said.

"Be safe then, captain." The commander said.

The captain gave a nod and walked towards the hangar bay and saw a few of the Pelicans filled up with soldiers. He walked to one and gave a nod to a fully armored soldier.

"We heard that you are heading ground side with us, with all do respect, you are a crazy son of a bitch like always cap't." The leader of the squad said.

"Can it Jackson, lets go before I have you strapped to an SOEIV and send you to the planet that way." The captain joked.

"Good to have you ground side, we need moral boost like you always give me." The squad leader now named Jackson joked.

The captain chuckled and walked into the Pelican.

"Get me the comms, forgot one more crucial thing." The captain said.

"Got it." Jackson then handed him an ear piece.

"This is Commander Daniel, this is Captain Red, do you copy?" The captain now named Red asked.

" _Yessir, is there anything you need?_ " The commander now named Daniel asked.

"I need the 2 ships to distract the 3 Covenant ships and the rest to flank behind." Red ordered.

" _Roger captain, you heard the man, I need the 2 Marathon-class to distract the ships, the rest are on us, we're going in._ " Daniel ordered.

"Looks like the kid is actually having faith in you." Jackson commented.

"I gave Danny a reason, alright, all Pelicans, lets hit groundside before we have to deal with the damn Covenant ships." Red ordered.

Every Pelican flew out of the hangars of the ships and made their course to the said planet. Once they made it to the planet they saw a few aircraft swarming a small town.

"Make sure those Banshees don't aim for us, we are not losing a single Pelican." Red said.

"Why didn't you get a Stalwart-class or Paris-class frigates?" Jackson asked.

"I asked Highcom but they said that it's not necessary, I muttered bullshit." Red said.

"Eh, they wouldn't expect a small Covenant fleet, and possibly a soon to be armada." Jackson said.

"Yeah, I'll get Danny to contact Highcom to send us a damn fleet, if I hear it's not necessary I will say bullshit and demand a damn fleet to help with defence." Red said.

The Pelicans landed near the forest of the town without the Banshees knowing and saw them fly around like Vultures circling around a dead animal.

"What's our plan with the Banshees?" Jackson asked.

"Pilot, does anyone of those Pelicans have combat experience?" The captain asked.

"Yessir, Stork, Robin, and Pigeon are all combat experience, Ace pilots to be exact." The pilot said.

"Good, they're on anti-air duty, the rest of you stay put, we're going in." Red said.

"Still having a hard day with your new crew?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, being in a new crew is hard, trying to get used to the new guys, only a few of my old crew members are still with me, but it's still hard." Red admitted.

Red admitted these due to the last battle on New Germany, half his crew died during the onslaught. The new recruits were just fresh from training and was giving him a hard time getting used to, giving the fact once Highcom gave him a new crew they immediately sent him and his new crewmates to a mission.

"I feel yah, during the ground battle on New Germany, I lost half my men, and the new recruits are just greenhorns." Jackson said.

"A hard day for captains like us." Red sighed.

Jackson sighed with him and looked at his squad of marines. He stopped and saw a new recruit trying to put the bag on with much difficulty.

"God damnit private, your bag is not suppose to hang on for dear life, put it on like you mean it." Jackson scolded.

"Sorry sir, it's just a bit heavy." The recruit said.

Jackson sighed and looked at his veteran soldiers and nodded his head towards the recruit. The veteran soldier nodded and helped strap the bag in place.

"I'm telling yah, them greenhorns don't know anything, we shouldn't be this desperate." Jackson continued.

"Amen." Red muttered.

Once the squad made it they saw a what looked like police holding off a squad of Covenant troops.

"Alright, Alpha, Gamma, I need you to head into that building over there, wait for my signal." Jackson ordered.

The said squads gave a yessir and double timed it towards the building. Once they got in they readied their weapons and saw the captain and their CO running towards the cops.

"This is Alpha 3-1, me and the rest of Alpha alongside Gamma 4 are in position." the soldier said.

" _Roger Alpha 3-1, the cap't is currently talking to the inhabitants of this planet, and you wouldn't believe what lives here._ " The CO said.

"I'm all ears." The squad leader of Alpha said curious about the inhabitants.

" _Apparently we aren't the only humans, looks like the Forerunners left a few on a planet, hell I see some humans with animal like appendages_." Jackson said.

"Damn, you think they have the abilities like the animals?" The squad leader asked.

" _Don't know, but I think that's a question to ask after we kill this covvie squad, fire once you see the firefight._ " Jackson ordered.

"Roger. I need snipers near the window, the rest is on me, we're giving them covering fire." The squad leader ordered.

With the cops…

Red looked at each cop with a bit of shock but shook it off and walked towards what looked like the leader. He coughed into his hand getting the leading cop's attention. The cop was surprised by their presence and pointed a gun towards Red.

Red raised his hands and calmly walked towards the cop and said. "We are not here to harm you, we are the UNSC, we came here to help with the Covenant problem."

The cop hesitated until a plasma bolt hit one of his men causing him to call for a medic. Red looked at his own medic and nodded his head towards the wounded man. The cop was about to stop until Red coughed into his hand again.

"Don't worry, we know how to treat plasma burns." Red reassured.

"Who are you people?" The leading cop asked.

"We are the UNSC, we have dealt with the Covenant for many years, and we are here to help stop them." Red explained.

"Al-alright, we have them pinned but they keep sending in more troops, we are really low on ammo, we can't hold them for long." The leading cop explained his situation.

Red nodded and saw A Covenant dropship barely letting troops out. He gave a thought and looked towards a few his his weapons and demolitions with rockets and Spartan lasers.

"I need to contact the pilots." Red said.

He held unto an earpiece and looked up in the air, in a bit of habit.

"This is Captain Red, does anyone copy?" Red asked through the earpiece.

" _I hear yah cap't, this is Pigeon, Stork and Robin are busy with the Banshees, I'm left with no targets._ " The pilot now called Pigeon exclaimed.

"Roger that. I need you on Phantom duty, inform both Stork and Robin to do the same when they are finishing off the Banshees." Red ordered.

" _Roger._ " Pigeon said.

"We have our ace pilots aiming for the Phantoms, but we also have to becareful, if the Covenant is losing ground side, they will start glassing the planet." Red informed.

"Glassing?" The leading cop asked with a bit of confusion.

"They will eliminate all life on this planet and make it uninhabitable." Red explained seriously

"Oh, man, I don't get paid enough to do this." The leading cop muttered.

"You and us both." Red agreed.

Another Plasma bolt hit the car causing steam to rise and the leading cop picked up his hat and run a hand through his hair. He looked at Red with pleading eyes making the captain smile and nodded.

"Fire when ready." Red then looked at the leading cop, giving him a slight smirk.

"Sir, even with the troops experience, some of them barely have any, I will need help, do you think you can provide?" Red asked.

"Yes, I'll see if I can get Hunters or Huntress' to help us out." The leading cop said.

Red just nodded and looked at his troops taking cover behind the cop cars. He looked directly at a building and saw the troops he sent taking aim.

"I wonder why you haven't shot yet, I did say fire when ready." Red ordered.

Once he said that all the soldiers started to fire. The soldiers in the building looked and saw the gunfire and started to fire their respective weapons unto the Covenant troops. The ace pilots finished off all the Banshees and direct their fire towards the Phantom dropships that were carrying a few troops.

An airship flew above and open its hatches and what came out surprised a few of the marines. A man had on a combat vest with a long sleeve shirt that has armor platings over them, he held a 2 handed sword with what looked like a trigger on it.

"We got Hunters, we're saved." A cop said.

"What the hell is a Hunter?" A marine asked.

"They are trained warriors you can say, they protect the weak and innocent." Another cop explained.

One of the Hunters Landed in the middle of the squad of Covenant troops and slashed them with a sword and dodge a hammer from an ape like alien. The other one saw a tank and fired a missile towards the tank making it explode and the concussion from the explosion hit any nearby Covenant troops.

"Holy shit, these guys are like Spartans!" A soldier said.

"Wouldn't compare them to the Spartans, remember, Spartans are the perfect soldiers, or at least the 2's are." Red said while pressing the trigger to his pistol on a short alien.

When the small battle was over the the soldiers that were in the building ran out towards Red.

"There's Gamma and Alpha, good job, we're going to search for more stragglers on the way." Red said.

They gave a yessir and walked towards the other soldiers. Red looked at the 2 Hunters and nodded.

"I'm Red, captain of the UNSC Hell's Edge, thanks for the help." Red thanked.

"The names Baron, teacher back at Flare academy and retired Hunter." The man now named Baron said while holding up a hand.

Red took the hand and shook it while looking at his companion. She had on medieval looking archer armor with a large rocket on her back.

"I'm Kuru, Huntress of Atlas." The women said.

A soldier looked at her weapon and just gaped.

"How the hell can you hold that...Nevermind, if an ODST can use a turret as a weapon then I shouldn't be shocked." The soldier said.

This caused Kuru to raise a brow at the mention of ODST.

"Who are these ODST's?" She asked.

"Orbital drop shock troopers." Red said while pointing up at the sky.

Kuru and Baron looked up and saw what looked like meteors falling from the sky. What they didn't know they were all drop pods holding the said ODST's. A few of the pods landed and what came out surprised Kuru and Baron.

"Sorry for being late sir, Open Field and Winter's Night were under boarded." The ODST said while saluting.

"It's alright, as long as you got here." Red said while saluting back.

The ODST nodded and looked towards his squad.

The Hunter and Huntress gaped a bit until they shook it off and looked towards the Captain.

"We aren't just here to help, General Iron Wood, would like to talk to you." Baron said.

"Take me then, for safety reasons I'll take ODST squad Bravo, Gunnery Sergeant, do you object?" Red asked.

"No sir, me and Bravo are itching for anything." The Gunnery Sergeant said.

"Good, those trigger fingers better be put on hold, I just need bodyguards." Red informed.

"Roger. Bravo on me." The Gunnery Sergeant ordered.

3 men walked towards him and gave a quick salute.

"We are on guard duty, looks like our trigger fingers have to wait." The gunnery sergeant announced.

"Ah, damnit, I really want to kill some covvies." An ODST with the close quarters ODST variant armor whined.

"Shut it Ike, we'll get our fun later, right now the cap't needs us." Said an ODST with the long range armor variant.

The one with the regular variant armor held up his M247H customized and aimed it at the ships above.

"I know Ed, give the fleet a few more seconds." Red said knowing who the ODST is.

The ODST now named Ed nodded until they saw the Covenant Ship go up in blue flames.

"Thats what I'm talking about." The close quarters ODST now named Ike cheared.

Red chuckled at the squad. Despite being young they have a history that made them ODST.

"Alright, lets head out, don't want to keep this Iron Wood waiting." Red ordered.

The airship they saw before landed close by. It opened its hatches letting the UNSC soldiers and captain in with the retired Hunter and the Atlas Huntress in.

"Where to?" The pilot asked.

"To Iron Wood, he needs to see these guys." Baron said.

The pilot nodded and started to fly the airship. The airship then made its course to whatever location Iron Wood does.

 **XXXXX**

 **My First long chapter, I am proud of myself. If I made a few mistakes, please inform me, that is why reviews exist. So review are nice, Flames will sort of help, insults will just be ignored.**


	3. Negotiations

The small battle for Remnant lasted only a few hours letting the UNSC and the people of Remnant time to discuss the issues.

The airship that carried both Red and the ODST's landed near a rather large building. Once the ship landed a man in a formal suit with 2 fully armored guards by his side.

Red walked out of the airship first and gave a nod the man while the ODST's gave a quick salute.

"You must be General Ironwood, I'm captain Red of the UNSC Hell's Edge, it's nice to meet you." Red greeted.

"Nice to meet you Captain, now we should take this inside with the other representatives of the other kingdoms." The man now named Ironwood suggested.

"Yes we should. May I suggest having my troops with yours guarding the front." Red suggested.

"Why?" Ironwood asked a bit suspicious about the suggestion.

"I'm a paranoid man, but with their skills they can easily guard the front." Red pointed out.

Ironwood contemplated but nodded. The ODST's rushed towards the front and held up their respective weapons.

"Now, shall we go greet the representatives." Red said.

Ironwood nodded and walked into the building while Red sighed. Red thought Ironwood liked to joke but now he knows.

"Sir, shall you go meet with the people of this world?" The Gunnery Sergeant jokingly asked.

"I shall." Red said with a smirk.

He walked in and notice a few of the guards inside didn't move an inch but discard it and continued forward. Once Red got to the main part of the building he saw many people.

"We cannot let them stay, if we do, we will have more problems." One of the representatives argued.

"If the reports of these people are correct, they can be the key to helping us defend against those aliens." Another representative pointed out.

"What if they backstab us, we can't fight 2 battles." The first representative shot back.

Red had enough and coughed a bit causing everyone to look towards him.

"Some times I wish Danny was here." Red muttered.

"Ah, the captain of the small fleet, what do we owe the pleasure." The first representative asked with some hatred.

"Well first off, we're not here to invade. Second, this was an accident, we didn't know there was life on this planet when we saw the Covenant." Red admitted.

"Then why did you decide to help us?" The second representative asked.

"Have you ever heard of the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Red asked.

"Yes, but how does this apply to you helping us?" The first representative questioned.

"Because, you made enemies with the Covenant, which happen to be the UNSC enemies, we can help each other out." Red said.

"And how can you help us?" The third representative asked.

"That is not up to me, I need to contact Lord Hood, but with this planet's technology difference, we have to move this to my ship, don't worry, Lord Hood would have my head if I harm you." Red said.

"Then, we shall head to your ship." Ironwood agreed.

"I'll make preparations." Red then walked outside with Ironwood and the 3 representatives walking behind and discussing the situation and if the meeting was a good idea.

Once they went outside they saw 2 black armored soldiers without their helmets on with a deck of cards in the middle and a few cards in their hand. The other 2 faced palmed when Red walked in with the 4 representatives.

"Captain on deck." The Gunnery Sergeant sighed while saluting.

This caused the other 2 to shoot up and quickly salute with their helmets off giving the representatives a good look at their young faces. The representatives seemed shocked at the 4 young ODST's.

"Why are they young?" The first representative asked.

"Cryo sleep does that to you." The Gunnery Sergeant joked.

"But in all honesty, we joined the UNSC in a young age." THe Gunnery Sergeant explained.

"Me and Ray over here joined at the age of 15, and that was 2 years ago." Ike said.

"I'm currently the newest member, I took the place of my now deceased father." Ed said solemnly.

"You have my deepest regards." The second representative said.

"Don't worry, I'm over it but I will always hate the Covenant." Ed said.

The second representative nodded and looked towards the Gunnery sergeant.

"What about you, when did you join?" He asked.

"3 years ago, basically I was 15 when I joined, I am currently 18." The Gunnery Sergeant explained.

"Why did you all join the military?" Ironwood asked this time.

"For me, my family were veterans, from all the wars to now, I will be the next in line to be a veteran, I already got the title the youngest in the family to join and now I will be the youngest to be a veteran." The Gunnery Sergeant said.

Ironwood then looked towards Ike giving him the sign to speak.

"I wanted to leave my family behind, to much discrimination from them, they own the world's largest tech supply, and they see people below them lesser beings, I had to leave." Ike said sadly.

"For me, I wanted to protect my family from the Covenant, if they ever made it to my home planet I would have been sadistic and killed all the Covenant without question or hesitation." The sniper ODST now named Ray explained.

"I see, how about you young man?" Ironwood asked Ed.

"I want to avenge my father's death." Ed stated bluntly.

Ironwood nodded and looked towards Red.

"Should we have an aircraft to get to your ship?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes, Gunnery Sergeant, contact Danny, we're beginning our negotiations." Red ordered.

"Yessir. Commander, this is Gunnery Sergeant Drake, the Captain is bringing in friends." The Gunnery Sergeant now named Drake said.

" _Roger Gunnery Sergeant, I'll contact Lord Hood._ " Dan said.

Red nodded his head towards the Pelican and walked towards it. The representatives walked into the Pelican and saw how small it was.

"This is nothing like the Bullheads. What is this thing called again?" Ironwood asked.

"It's a G79H-TC/MA or as everyone calls them a Pelican, it's a troop transport but can also be used as airsupport." Red explained.

"Interesting, what kind of armaments does it have?" Ironwood asked.

"A 70mm auto cannon, 2 M410 dual machine guns, and a Spartan laser, the pilots are proud if this Pelican." Red said while patting the inside of the Pelican.

"You are also riding with the best pilot, they call me Pidgeon, part of the Ace Bird squadron." Pidgeon stated proudly.

"Ace Bird Squadron? Who would call themselves that?" The first representative questioned.

"We do, they don't call us Ace Birds for nothing." Pidgeon spat.

"Well...We don't since our battalion is the 101st, the best of the best, hell even the decedents of the original ones are here." Drake said.

"Shut up Drake, you still owe me a cold one after that last battle." Pidgeon said.

"Once we get on Hell's Edge, I'll buy you 2 cold ones." Drake said.

"Hey Drake, make that 3, you owe me one after saving your sorry ass from that Chieftain." Ike added.

Drake sighed deeply and looked towards Ray and Ed.

"Do I owe you guys a drink?" Drake asked.

"No, I do owe you one though." Ray pointed out.

"True. Ed, what do I owe you?" Drake asked.

"Nothing nor do I owe you anything." Ed said.

"Hey, Captain, you want a drink?" Ike asked.

"Maybe later, right now I have official business to attend." Red said.

Red turned towards the 4 representatives and smiled.

"If you're wondering, these men do drink, not too much where they are inefficient to fight but just enough to have fun." Red explained.

"I see, how close are we to this ship of yours?" The first representative asked.

"Pidgeon?" Red asked.

"A give or take 10 minutes." Pidgeon announced.

Red smiled and looked towards the representatives.

"So, how many wars has your planet been?" Ironwood asked.

"Too many." Red sighed.

He started to explain all the wars from very long ago to the current war that is happening right now.

"And that is why Earth is somewhat a bad place to live." Red explained.

"I see, so you have many wars, and only a small amount of peace and even then people have to worry about terrorists." Ironwood said with slight sympathy.

"You have no clue." Drake muttered.

Pidgeon sighed when he heard about all the wars and what Red said.

"Attention all passengers, we are about to dock, please take your trash with you when you get out, that means you Ike." Pidgeon said.

"Fuck off." Ike yelled.

Pidgeon flip him off causing Ike to walk towards him and was about to punch him until Ray pulled him out of the Pelican. Ike was cursing Pidgeon who was on the ramp waving.

"Shut up and walk." Ray said while he roughly pushed Ike.

"Alright, god, I feel like a POW." Ike whined.

"Perfect training then." Ray bluntly said.

"That's cold." Ike commented.

The ODST's left the captain and the reps ( **Got tired of typing representatives so many times, they will now be called reps** ) went to the debriefing room. Once they got in they were met by Commander Dan and a screen that held Lord Hood.

"You 4 must be the representatives of this planets 4 kingdoms. I'm Lord Hood, I already heard about all of you, but let's talk about negotiations." Lord Hood said.

"We shall." Ironwood agreed.

The negotiations would've went smoothly if the first rep didn't start yelling and keep calling the UNSC liers. Ironwood tried to calm him down after Lord Hood finish his explanation.

"Why would we accept your terms, we get protection from those aliens just so we can let your people move in, this is absurd, we can't have people we don't know move in!" The first rep said.

"We can change the terms." Lord Hood offer.

"I think it's better that we do change the terms." Ironwood agreed.

"Then instead of taking in families, why not let my soldiers stay, we provide the protection while you provide them housing. Is that better?" Lord Hood asked.

"Sounds fine to me, but won't your men's family want them back?" Ironwood questioned.

"I can make arrangements for them, I just need permission from each of you." Lord Hood said.

"Depends on how long they can stay." Ironwood asked.

"How about 4 days?" Lord Hood said.

"I think it's good, what about the rest of yah?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't, we have Atlasian Knights and Paladins, they can be enough to defend from the aliens." The first rep argued.

"Not in space." Red countered.

"What do you mean?" The first rep asked.

"They aren't a force to be reckon with, they have high technology levels than yours, if they lose a ground battle they will glass this planet." Red explained.

"What is glassing?" The 2nd rep asked.

"Getting rid of all life on a planet and make it uninhabitable." Red stated.

This caused the 4 reps to be shocked and saw a quick holo video of a planet being glassed.

"This what will happen if you don't accept our offer, we don't do this for anybody that isn't trying to kill us." Red stated.

"Fine." The first rep grumbled.

"Good, what about the rest of yah?" Red asked.

"If this video you showed us is true, we do need allies even ones that have space technology, I do accept your offer." The second rep said.

"I agree, I don't mind if you send families to move in to my kingdom, I owe your people one after they saved it." The third rep said.

"Good, looks like the negotiations are handled well, I'll contact the Infinity, I'll tell them to make a few runs with the planet just incase you need help, I will also send in more ships to you Admiral Red." Lord Hood said with a smirk.

"Good to finally hear that from you old friend." Red said with a smirk of his own.

"I must be on my way, the council is debating about this right now, I'll check in once in awhile, and Red, please stay out of trouble." Lord Hood added after the screen went blank.

"Bastard, I know what I'm doing." Red murmured.

"Alright, my pilot can drop you off at your kingdoms, I'll send in the Phoenix-class colony ship to set up some bases once they are done setting up a base on the moon." Red said.

"Good, I'll see if any of the schools can be a temporary base of ops." Ironwood said.

"Good to here, now you guys need to be on your way." Red joked but glared at the first rep.

"We shall." Ironwood agreed.

In the far distance, a large bulbous ship floated yards away from the planet observing.

"Ship master, the 3 ships we sent out are destroyed by the humans, no doubt the traitors will help with the defence of the planet." A tall alien with 4 mandibles said.

"I know, for now we wait." The Ship Master said while putting his hands together.

"This is going according to plan."

 **XXXXX**

 **This took a while to type up, but you know a gamer has to game. Now I have news, first, a friend of mine made his first fanfic and I'm helping by supporting it, please check it out, his Fanfic name is Undercoverspy39 and the story is called Reich of Remnant. Second, Schools is nearing and you know what that means, updates will take longer than expected. Thank you for reading this story and like always have a nice day.**


	4. Settling in Part 1

**Important announcement about Super Remnant for those who already read it, I haven't started on it's reedit nor did I even thought about it but instead of doing all 10 chapters at once I'll just redo the whole storyline and take down the original story (Note to self, never make promises that I can't keep.). That's pretty much it, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **XXXXXX**

It has been a month since the battle of Remnant and the 6 frigates that floated around Remnant stayed as long as they can before they need to fuel up. During the month, a few of the Phoenix-class colony ships started to build small bases and getting a few of the UNSC troops settle in but due to issues with one Kingdom, they couldn't build more so that tension of war from that Kingdom wouldn't grow. Ironwood held a meeting with a few headmasters of the schools around Remnant about letting a few of the UNSC soldiers to stay in their combat schools until they settle the small dispute.

The one known as Ozpin agreed to help under a few rules that they need to follow in which Red agreed to. All the other headmasters said the same thing which Red agreed so that none of his soldiers would roam the city streets with no home to stay in.

"I agree to these terms headmasters, I'll inform the leaders of each battalion about the news." Red said. ( **Did you hear what red said red said? Sorry, I've been hearing that on the radio and I had to put that after so many times I've typed it.** )

"And we'll talk to our associates about the arrangements, I doubt a few of them would disagree." The man that Red now learns is Ozpin said.

"But I do need to know how much room space you have, I don't want my soldiers nor your students to have zero room to walk around in." Red pointed out.

"I do have a few rooms they can stay, are you planning on keeping their training up? I can let them use the sparring room and the weapons test area if you want." Ozpin offered.

"That will be nice, thank you headmaster, but do you have enough room in your school?" Red asked.

"I think I can spare a few large rooms." Ozpin said.

"I can only spare a few also." One of the headmasters.

Then the other headmasters followed suit except the ones that were not on the UNSC side.

"I appreciate the offers, tell me the amount those rooms can hold and I will see what the soldiers can hold, in return you can use them as teachers or reference if you want." Red said.

"Who or what branch is the the highest?" Ozpin asked.

"The Marines and Spartans but if you want specific for the Marines, the ODST's, them and the Spartans are the best we got, but we only have a few Spartan 2's & 4's with us, we need them on the ship's." Red explained.

"I understand, I can hold about 10 platoons of your ODST's." Ozpin said.

"I can get my best men with you headmaster." Red said.

After that, the entire room that was filled with headmasters started to tell him the amounts they can hold making him smile.

3 weeks after the event, many Pelicans flew out of the hangers of the ship's heading towards their designated location. 4 Pelicans left the formation to head to a school that was on a tall mountain and near a large forest.

"Alright men, here's what's going to happen, 40 men will join up on me, we will occupy one room while the other 40 goes in with 2nd lieutenant to occupy another room, we will not slack off." The Lieutenant of the platoon said.

All of the soldiers gave a yessir and started talking about random things until one of the ODST cause the others to listen.

"Have you heard what happen to the Master Chief?" One of the ODST asked.

"Yeah, some say he went AWOL." Another ODST that was across from the first said.

"And they dispatched Spartan 4 fire team to take him down with 3 other Spartan 2's, the rest is history, I have no clue what will happen." The first ODST said.

"Sir, do you know what's going on?" The first ODST asked.

"Spartan fireteam Osiris lead by a former ONI named Locke, he started to recruit others to his fire team, Edward Buck; a former ODST joined, 2 others also joined in the irony one of their names is Vale." The Lieutenant explained.

"Who sent them?" Ike that was not too far from the conversation asked.

"ONI, they suspect that the Master Chief went AWOL, the Lieutenant Colonel told me about it and they had 2 options, kill him with the other Spartan 2's or retrieve him." The Lieutenant explained.

"Kill him? Won't that lower moral?" Ike asked.

"Yes Ike, but if they capture him instead we could still win this war." The Lieutenant.

"What views did the Lieutenant Commander had?" Drake asked this time.

"He didn't like the sound of it, he was about your rank when he first met the Master Chief during the battle on Delta Halo, I wouldn't be surprised if he hated fire team Osiris." The Lieutenant said.

Drake nodded slowly and looked at his feet.

"This is your pilot speaking, we have reached our destination, have a not so well day." The pilot joked causing a few of the ODST's to chuckle.

Once the hatches opened up the Lieutenant walked out with the other ODST's following suit. The Lieutenant walked out he saw a man with white hair who he presume was the headmaster.

"You must be professor Ozpin, I'm Lieutenant Markson but everyone calls me Mark, I'm the XO of the Shadow Jack Platoon...or half of it anyways." The XO now named Mark said.

"I see, the platoon name is to boost moral. But that right now isn't important, we need to set you up with rooms, the rooms I have can fit up to 20 personal each, I only have 2, how many men did you bring?" Ozpin asked.

"About 38, we are getting 2 new replacements for Omega squad, they lost good men during the fight." Mark sighed.

"I understand, now follow me, I'll show you to your rooms while Miss Goodwitch take the other half to the other room." Ozpin said.

"Roger, alright men, follow up, we're heading towards our new home." Mark said.

They all gave a yessir and followed Ozpin while the other half went with his associate.

The students that were out of their dorms looked in awe at the ODST's and how they held themselves. Whispers and looks were given when they passed letting a few ODST's chuckle at the sight.

"These kids are amaze, but wait till they see a Spartan, now their minds will be blown away." One ODST said.

"Thought you hated Spartans?" Another ODST asked.

"I did until one of them saved my ass and my family, they got me respect during that time." Mark turned to them and gave what looked like a glare causing them the shake in fear.

"Jenkins, Rick, shut it before I make Red strap you to a drop pod of any kind and launch it." Mark threaten.

"Yessir." The 2 ODST now named Jenkins and Rick said quickly knowing the Lieutenant that he will do it.

Ozpin stopped in front of a fancy looking double sided door. Ozpin opened it and gave a quick look at it then looked towards Mike and smirked.

"I think you'll like the rooms I assigned you, now come in." Ozpin motioned for all the ODST's to follow him.

Once they walked in they all looked around amazed at the size of the room and the small decorations it has.

"This was suppose to be a meeting room for the students when they do missions but we used the amphitheater more than this." Ozpin explained.

"I see, what about the other room?" Mike asked.

"That used to be where the teachers meet, but we got a new one built so now that was used for storage." Ozpin explained while looking at the rest of the large room.

"Well, this is a luxury, better than the rooms we get." Mike commented.

The ODST's all nodded in agreement and started to set up a few tables to set all the equipment on.

"Alright, we need the radio station at the corner towards the right, weapons and armor lockers to the left side, the rest in the middle. We have enough room ladies so start taking corners or walls because this is our new home." Mike ordered.

Once he said that all of the ODST's started to set up each of the equipment. Mike smirked under his helmet and looked towards Ozpin with his visor depolarized showing his scarred face and tired brown eyes.

"How did you get those scars, Mister Mike if you don't mind me asking." Ozpin asked.

"Not at all, these scars were from my marine years, got into a fight with a few Elites and Brutes, son of a bitches didn't see what hit them." Mike smiled at the memories.

"Might I say, you could be perfect teacher." Ozpin commented.

"I do don't I, the CO always say I knew how to teach, I'll do it, I'll take a squad of my ODST's to help me out." Mike said.

"I don't mind, the more the better." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"That's good to here. Bravo, on me." Bravo squad dropped what they were doing and jogged their way to Mike.

They gave him a quick salute and depolarize their visors except one.

"You need something sir?" The Gunnery Sergeant asked.

"I do, depending what day I will be teaching is the day you will be my assistants, we will teach these students how ODST's fight." Bravo squad gave a hoorah while the other one just nodded.

"And Ray, please talk more often, it's like talking to a dry wall when it comes to conversations, hell I enjoy your one work conversations." Mike said dryly.

"No." Ray stated bluntly and with no mirth.

"God damn it Ray." Mike rubbed the temple of his head and gave a deep sigh.

"I wonder how you got your rank." Mike muttered.

"Ray, at least say something once in a while." The Gunnery Sergeant said calmly.

With no response the Gunnery Sergeant sighed and looked towards Mike and smirked.

"Well, when are we going to teach?" He asked.

"And what will we be teaching?" Ike asked this time.

"What ever you learned from training and how about when you are done with settling in." Ozpin said.

"The setup will be done by tomorrow, show me the classroom and we'll be ready." Mike said.

"Be ready at 6 tomorrow, Miss Goodwitch will show you your classroom." Ozpin said.

Mike nodded and looked towards one of his new men dropping a box filled with important equipment. He walked towards him with an intense glare making all the veteran ODST's walk back in fear

"For fuck sakes Jeremy, that has all the gear we need to contact Hell's edge. You and your squad are getting night patrol now." Mike yelled in anger.

"So-sorry sir." The ODST now named Jeremy said meekly.

"Now pick up the equipment and give it to Delta squad." Mike ordered/shouted.

"Yessir." Jeremy gave a quick salute and rushed towards the said squad with fear coursing through his body.

"Greenhorns nowadays, don't know what to do with them." Mike sighed.

Ozpin gave a small smile and walked out of the room drinking his cup of coffee in the process.

"Interesting group, looks like the Captain chose them for a reason I assume." Ozpin chuckled silently and walked towards his office.

 **XXXXX**

 **Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but I was procrastinating with my stories. Also, since School is about to start and I know I already said that in the last chapter, but I will now concentrate on one story meaning the others will be put on Hiatus until I finish that one story and sadly this story will be put on Hiatus. I hope you guys understand and have a great day.**

 **Word of the Day: Banana Hammocks**


	5. Announcement: please read

Hello everyone, this is Terraforming Snowman with some important news. Halo Remnants Reclamation is going to go through some major reedit so it can be up to date with the current Halo meaning, the story will be deleted and will be reposted once I finish with a few things.

This ends and have a create day.


End file.
